


复合那点事儿

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 一杯甜柑香槟酒系列源圭AU 甜柑味国民歌手圭X香槟味霸道总裁源ABO有更改二设详见老福特简介
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Kudos: 7





	复合那点事儿

**Author's Note:**

> 一杯甜柑香槟酒系列
> 
> 源圭AU 甜柑味国民歌手圭X香槟味霸道总裁源  
> ABO有更改二设详见老福特简介

00  
当曺圭贤感觉到那阵香槟气息接近自己的时候，如果有人仔细观察，会发现他的汗毛已经全部竖了起来。与香槟气息一起来的还有命运。

01  
鼠兔咖啡店里，曺圭贤正在享受着一杯热拿铁，冬日午后的暖阳照在身上暖暖的。他带着一副金框眼镜看着窗外的人来人往。少有的惬意时光，他想在咖啡厅里找找灵感，给下一张专辑做准备。鼠兔咖啡店是他曾经的抒情歌手组合KRY的大哥金钟云（艺名艺声）的咖啡店。在首尔的位置很好找，离他现在住的地方不远，步行就能到达。KRY已经暂停活动三年了，三个人各有各的发展，比如大哥金钟云开着咖啡店，同时在幕后做着音乐制作人。金厉旭则活跃在音乐剧歌剧舞台。而他，还在荧幕里做着国民抒情歌手。

这两天他来鼠兔的频率明显增加了，因为他看着挂历上的时间和他的预感，他觉得发情期就要来了。而他的灵感也往往在他发情期前后最为爆发，鼠兔的气氛总能让他的灵感发挥的很好，所以他来的频繁了很多。发情期的解决方法，就是看谁有空，作为一起做组合超过五年，加上练习生时间将近10年的金厉旭和金钟云都是很好的选择，不过和他一样，他们也难得有空闲，还要对上他的发情期。其次就是他的好友，大学同窗，也是同经济公司的男偶像沈昌珉。在两个alpha之间，他更想选择金厉旭这个beta。毕竟他的青葡萄味信息素更加缓和。他不是挑剔，只是金钟云的黑巧克力味道真很苦涩，而昌珉的薄荷味又太刺激了。不过，常常是他根本没有选择，遇上哪个就是哪个。

今天鼠兔的人不多，街上人来人往，却脚步匆忙没有停下的意思。他的下一首主打已经定了名字《Cross》。他在纸上写着风格概念，时间就这么每次从笔尖流过了，咖啡也已经见了底，他觉得是时候回家了。然而，就在这时，“叮铃铃”咖啡店的门开了，一股无比熟悉的香槟味道像一阵微风袭了过来。他不敢抬头，他知道那带着香槟香气信息素的人就站在他面前，而且那信息素的味道越来越浓，他快要撑不住了，发情期就要这么被挑拨的提前了吗，他暗暗攥着拳头，想要忍住。那人却直接抓住了他的手腕。

“跟我走”低沉又略带沙哑的声音传来，带有一点压迫性的味道，曺圭贤咬紧了后槽牙。  
“等我收拾一下...”  
“不用，有人会帮你收拾的。”那嗓音还是那么的霸道又不容置疑“拿上外套。”  
曺圭贤没再说什么，拿着外套刚站了起来，就几乎是被那人拖走了。看到这一幕的金钟真吓了一跳，赶紧给自己哥哥打电话。  
“哥，圭贤被人拽走了！”  
“哦？那人长什么样子？”  
“好像，一身黑色大衣个子比圭贤还高，黑色头发，还戴着墨镜像是个商人？”  
“商人？难道是....钟真你先别管了，应该是他自己的私事”金钟云似乎想到了什么。

02  
刚出了鼠兔的门，圭贤就被冻得一哆嗦。抓住他手腕的那人，直接将自己的大衣披在他身上，自己则只有一身剪裁得体的黑底白色条纹的三件套西装，去掉了厚重的黑色的大衣，他完美的身材比例就那么暴露在了外面，迅速吸引了很多路人的目光。曺圭贤深感大事不妙，赶紧用围巾把自己的脸围了起来。自己还是国民抒情歌手，面子还是要的。幸好那人的车就在不远的地方。曺圭贤上了车刚摘掉围巾，还没等喘过气来，就被一个极其霸道的吻侵占了，那股浓重的香槟酒的味道充斥着他的鼻腔和口腔，短短的胡茬在他嘴唇周围摩擦着，弄得他痒痒的。刺激着他后颈的腺体散发出一股甜甜的柑橘味道。  
“呼...呼，崔始源！！”一吻结束，曺圭贤炸毛了“你要干嘛！”  
“我要干嘛？哼。”他一手把安全带给圭贤系好，一手捏着圭贤的下巴，眼神透过墨镜紧紧的盯着他的眼睛“我看你过得蛮好的嘛，两个Alpha给你轮流临时标记。”  
崔始源很快又松了手，一脚油门直奔他的别墅。  
还没等圭贤反应过来，就要下车了，崔始源站在副驾驶车门旁边，敲了敲车窗玻璃，挑眉道。  
“大明星，要我给你开车门吗？”  
曺圭贤现在很不爽，他下了车把崔始源的大衣怼到他怀里。“你还有脸来找我，大总裁！”  
“嘴硬，啧。”崔始源不耐烦的再次抓住曺圭贤的手腕，把他从车库拖到电梯里。他不耐烦的时候信息素也尤为旺盛的散发出来。随手按了三楼，看着靠在电梯一角刻意躲着他的曺圭贤。  
“怎么，现在讨厌香槟味了？”  
“我一直都讨厌！”  
“我没看出来。”  
“崔始源你到底要干什么？”  
“这是我家。”崔始源开始不耐烦的解开领带和胸前的衬衣扣子。  
“你为什么要带我来你家？”  
“你还装？发情期到了你还装？你真以为你自己是beta了吗？” 曺圭贤无法反驳了，他知道发情期不是今天晚上就是明天早上...  
电梯很快就到了三楼，他的卧室。地板上铺着白色的羊绒毯，就算光脚走也不会觉得冰冷。  
糟了，那种感觉越来越强烈了，圭贤的眼睛眯了起来，一股柑橘味道的信息素开始在他身边蔓延，大概是崔始源这货的到来，让他本来忍忍就可以延后的发情期提早了。  
闻到柑橘味道的始源，更加受了刺激，他实际上刚从海外回来连时差都没有倒，听到了曺圭贤在鼠兔的消息就直接开车去了，连驾照都没拿。他关心曺圭贤，他关心到连他的发情期都要监控到。

“我的发情期我能解决，不需要你。”圭贤还在嘴硬，他不想要这个男人给他解决。  
“不需要？”此时崔始源已经脱掉了上半身的衣服扔在地毯上，露出了古铜色如雕塑一般完美的上身。圭贤不自觉的咽了咽口水，生理需要强烈的侵占着他的大脑，让他很难再说出拒绝的话。崔始源走到曺圭贤面前，香槟味和柑橘味混合在了一起。“还是说你想就这么在地毯上解决？”  
下一秒，发了情“身娇易推倒”的圭贤就被扔到了King size的软床上。他看着始源解开皮带，脱掉西裤，只觉得意乱情迷。  
“你要是自己不脱，就别怪我了。”此时的始源就像是一只猛兽，几乎是迫不及待的要把面前这只柑橘吞下肚了。他等这一天很久了，他很耐心的处理完所有的事情，赶在曺圭贤的发情期回来了。  
“哧。”圭贤胸口的毛衣就那么被扯开了，裤子也被褪下了。他现在基本上瘫软的没有力气反抗。只能沉浸于浓浓的香槟酒香里。崔始源的耐心大概是都留在美国，只是吻过了他几处敏感的地方，就把身下的性器整根没入他的穴口。没有前戏的润滑，曺圭贤只觉得疼痛大于快感，狠狠的用手指抓着崔始源的背部肌肉，可是那肌肉可是硬得很，对于始源来说，根本就是小猫在抓痒。  
“崔始源！”他一个字一个字喊了出来。“你给我出去！疼死了！”  
“宝贝儿，你真不喜欢？”他俯身在圭贤耳边低语，腰上的动作并不停止，甚至慢慢加快。  
“你”经过了刚开始的疼痛，快感逐渐盖过一切，他大口喘息着。甜柑的味道也在空气中蔓延，诱惑着始源更加卖力的抽插。  
“你要是不喜欢，我可以停下。”他恶作剧一样抽出了性器，涨红的阴茎还覆盖着圭贤穴内分泌出的体液。突然没有了快感，圭贤难受的扭动着身体，柑橘的味道也越来越浓差点盖过了香槟的味道。“不...我，要...”  
“还真是不乖，早这么说不就没那么多事儿了。”他再次插入圭贤体内，一手不停歇的上下在圭贤的性器上滑动。两倍的高潮一同袭来。  
“我....始源..”他试图掰开放在他下体上的手，他知道他要射出来了，然而他根本掰不过始源的力气。白色的浊液射了始源一手。“你…给我出去射……我不想受孕…”他拼劲最后一点力气说道。  
虽然始源被欲望冲击着头脑 ，还是听了他的话 ，随着一声低吼始源也射在了他体外。夕阳的余光洒在床单上，圭贤是没有体力在做第二次了，他甚至连骂始源的话都说不出了，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，想不明白为什么他会在十年以后再次回来找自己，而且还是这种特殊时期，甚至霸王硬上弓的跟他做了。  
“崔始源...没有第二次了...”他感觉到一双不安分的手正在他身上游走，只好费力的警告他。他这么多年都不找个人解决生理需求吗，然而他的警告没有什么实际效果，硬物再次塞进他的下体，他觉得崔始源是把离开他之后十多年来的禁欲都给解放出来了。

03  
第二天早上五点圭贤就醒了过来，昨晚什么都没吃就被崔始源像个愣头小子一样吃抹的渣都不剩，名义上是帮自己解决发情问题，实际上根本是他自己需要泄欲吧。别说做爱是体力活需要吃饭，跳了一顿晚餐就已经不对了。他是被饿醒的。看着在自己身旁睡着的崔始源，他气就不打一处来。对着他的肩膀就是狠狠的一口。睡得很死吗。虽然他这一口对于始源来说就像是小奶狗磨牙一样，但还是叫醒了他。  
“你睡得挺好啊？”  
“挺好，我还有时差，等一下再叫我。”  
“等个屁！我快饿死了，你昨天吃饭了我没吃！”  
“哦，床头有电话，你想吃什么叫他们给你做。”他顺手揉了一把圭贤的一头棕色乱毛  
圭贤虽然气得牙痒痒，还是拿起了电话，床头的电话旁边有写号码是叫哪些地方的。对面的人并没有因为他是陌生的声音而拒绝服务，而是顺从的记下了他要吃的东西，然后告诉他十分钟之内会送到。这真的是崔始源的家吗，怎么跟酒店一样...  
他现在只想去洗个澡，昨天的衣服都不知道被扔到哪儿了去了手机还在裤兜里，一晚上没有回信，也不知道他的经纪人会不会因为他的突然消失而疯掉。但是他现在就是明显的下不了床的状态，先不说昨天第一次的突然袭击，让他到现在都觉得穴口肿胀，就这么翻来覆去的做爱已经让他浑身跟散架一样。而造成这个结果的人还在熟睡....他很气，他气他为什么不是个alpha，他气他为什么没法反抗..他更气他对香槟信息素的迷之依赖。

虽然来送餐的人不觉的任何尴尬，但是圭贤觉得尴尬。跟一个男人躺在床上等着人送饭....自己还是什么国民抒情歌手，这像话吗？穿着白衬衫黑色西装马甲的佣人贴心的把小木桌支在床上，把早餐摆上，正在他打算离开的时候，曺圭贤喊住了他。  
“能麻烦您，帮我找一下裤子吗？”他是真的下不了床了，不然他也想自己去找手机。  
“好的。”那人不卑不亢的回答着，递给了他那条米色的长裤，虽然已经被暴力扯坏了。摸到了手机，他礼貌的冲那个佣人笑笑，表示感谢。  
一晚上没用手机电量倒是没掉多少。不仅三四个未接来电，KKT的消息也是99+。一边吃着炒年糕，一边看都是谁的来电打算一一回拨。今天上午是没有日程，可是下午有个杂志采访，自己这样怎么采访。先回拨了经纪人的电话，表示昨天解决自己的发情期问题，耽误了时间，今天下午的杂志采访要re-schedule了。经纪人唠唠叨叨的说了他一顿，最后还是妥协了。另外三个电话是昌珉和厉旭打过来的。他抓了抓本来就乱糟糟的头发，不知道怎么解释。硬着头皮还是打给了两个人，告诉他自己没事都解决了。  
回完电话和消息，曺圭贤把手机扔在一边，瘫在床上，盯着天花板发呆。这都是什么事儿啊。

04  
曺圭贤第一次见到崔始源的时候是高一开学，第一次接吻是高三毕业旅行，第一次上床是大二在歌唱比赛结束之后的酒店里。他把每个第一次都清晰的刻在记忆里。而昨晚是他们分手后第一次上床，他也会一同刻入记忆中。

在曺圭贤记忆里的崔始源还是那个纯情的少年，那个会为了追他装作数学很差的样子，花式在放学后找他请教问题的大男孩，那个会为了他参加歌唱比赛连夜从仁川跑到首尔，给他加油打气的少年。而现在，他看着身旁这个古铜色皮肤的男人，他觉得有些陌生，除了那香槟味的信息素还是和当初一模一样。昨晚的那头野兽让他瞬间感受到了陌生，第一次在酒店的时候，他还是那么的温柔，前戏做足生怕他不舒服，可是现在连润滑都没有就粗暴的闯入。他不知道这十年间都发生了什么。

这个男人的睡颜还和以前一样安稳的像个孩子，曺圭贤仔细的看着他的五官，似乎变了又似乎没变，覆盖着流畅肌肉线条的手臂露在被子外面，他似乎看到他的手臂内侧似乎有纹身一样的东西，还没等他看清，崔始源就睁开了眼睛，对上他的视线，曺圭贤立刻转过头去，装作不在意的样子。崔始源则偷偷的笑了。

“你笑什么笑！都是你。”圭贤听到他嗤嗤的笑声，好不容易平静的火气又上来了，不顾下身的疼痛，伸腿踹了他一脚。  
“好好好，都是我的错。”他伸手掐了掐圭贤的脸蛋，又被圭贤赌气的躲了过去。  
“我现在都没法下床了。”  
“我抱你去。”崔始源站了起来，先把床上的木桌移开。伸手把曺圭贤一个横抱抱了起来。曺圭贤则是身下一轻，就靠在了崔始源怀里。  
“先洗个澡，我给你找药。药在我行李箱里。”

和卧室相连的浴室相当的大，灯光也很明亮，以白色的大理石为主，浴池可以坐下三个人。圭贤现在也住着高级公寓，可完全没法跟这个相比，私人别墅还是大了许多。  
把圭贤放进浴池里，他就去找药了，他早就备好了。回到浴室，看见圭贤正在呆呆的看着水面，软软萌萌，和当年没有什么区别。  
“曺圭贤，你还在S公司是不是。”  
“啊？是啊。”  
“那你过两天就可以不用上班了”  
“莫？”  
“我已经收购S公司70%的股份，我就现在是你的老板了。”说着他打开水龙头打算刮刮胡子，他知道曺圭贤不喜欢他的胡子以及胡茬。  
“你不是在骗我？”  
“我为什么要骗你。”  
“我是歌手！”  
“我知道啊。可是你可以不用上班，在家坐着赚钱，有什么不好的吗？”  
“我虽然是omega，可是我也是独立的个体，你还想包养我吗？”曺圭贤更炸毛了，这人什么口气啊，听着就让人火大，也不知道他都从国外学了些什么乱七八糟的。说实话，曺圭贤也不是没想过跟他复合，只要他态度好点，都有可能。不过，现在，免了。  
“我怕你辛苦啊。”崔始源抹着剃须泡沫说道“如果你想继续也没事，至少你的待遇会比以前好。”曺圭贤越听脾气越犟了。“那我就跳槽，反正违约金我还赔得起。”  
崔始源没有想到这么多年过去，曺圭贤脾气变成这样了，比以前还犟。他默默的叹了一口气，他本来想着，这次发情期能不能一箭双雕顺手也复合一下感情，现在看来自己反而激怒了他。  
“我洗完了。”圭贤的口气冷漠了很多。  
“稍等一下，我这就刮完了。”他洗掉脸上的泡沫，又拿了一条浴巾铺在床上，才把他抱了回去。

崔始源小心的给曺圭贤红肿的下体擦好了药膏，冲个了个澡，换上西装，又给曺圭贤拿了一套他的睡衣，因为身材接近，睡衣大小也是刚刚好。  
“发情期这几天你就在这里呆着吧。”  
“我是不是也没有别的选择了，大老板？”曺·放弃抵抗·圭·生无可恋·贤  
“等这段时间过了，你就可以回去了，你昨天在鼠兔的稿纸，下午我叫人给你拿来。”  
“我们到底是什么关系？”  
“分手之后还能上床的关系。”崔始源冲他做了个鬼脸  
“我呸。”曺圭贤听了这话简直想要手刃了崔始源  
“好好休息。”崔始源温柔的说道，本来打算吻一下他的额头，想了想还是侧头吻了他的脖子，上面还残余着甜柑信息素的味道。“有事就打电话”

05  
看着崔始源乘着电梯离开了。他又百无聊赖的捡回被子上的手机。过两天上节目要唱的歌还是趁机练一练吧。中午打了个电话，充电器和午餐就一起到了。下午拿到稿纸又开始涂涂写写。夜晚降临的时候，他的信息素又开始蠢蠢欲动，他明明被崔始源临时标记了，怎么还会有反应。吃了晚餐的他觉得体力恢复了不少。他又打了电话让人来换床上用品。

在他几乎快睡着的时候，突然来了电话，是厉旭。青葡萄一样的声音很快安抚了圭贤躁动的心。放下电话，他又睡了过去。当崔始源回家的时候已经是晚上两点了，一进卧室就看到睡得正香的曺圭贤，手里还拿着手机抱着稿纸，笔都滚落到了地上，灯还是亮着的。他轻轻拿开了手机和稿纸，稍微洗漱之后，关了灯之后也上床睡觉了。

第二天醒来圭贤也没觉得奇怪，身边多了一个人。反正这本来就是他家，他也没办法。他总觉得自己像是被软禁了一样。就算崔始源从国外回来了，也是一样的忙碌。当初为什么分手，不也是因为这样，他觉得他们不适合，他知道崔始源是要继承财团的人，忙碌很正常，他也有自己的梦想去追，他想成为歌手，能一直唱歌就是他的幸福。这是截然不同的两条路，再相爱又有什么办法，两条路是无法一起走下去的。这十年，他不遗憾，他实现了梦想，可他再没有谈过恋爱。不管是哪种味道的信息素，都无法超越回忆中那香槟味道的他。

曺圭贤在想，是不是回忆会美化一个人。他承认他对崔始源还是抱有幻想的。可是他还是变了，和回忆里那个始源有了差异，曺圭贤感觉到了一种落差感，他讨厌这样的落差感。

其实崔始源也讨厌这样的生活，朝九晚五都不能形容他无聊且忙到爆炸的生活，他本以为年少时候的爱情足以撑起一切，却在出国后的第二年被曺圭贤的分手电话终止了。他知道他太忙了，他对不起他。可他没有办法选择自己命运，他时常厌恶自己生在这样的家庭里，生活富足却没有自由。他唯一的自由是他出国前的那五年，和曺圭贤恋爱的日子。那段日子是彩色的，之后是黑白的。曺圭贤是他的初恋，也是他唯一一段恋爱。他记得第一次见他那个高冷的学霸，后来变得软萌的omega。他像圭贤一样，记得清楚。就像他手臂上的纹身，他把“kyuhyun”悄悄纹在了手臂的内侧，最柔软最容易被伤害的地方，从他分手的第二天起。

他本以为在美国做完那些事情之后，回国就可以安心追回他的圭贤了，可是 事情又一桩接着一桩的砸在他的身上。他太疲惫了。直到晚上他回家时，看到圭贤的睡颜，他都觉得是短暂的幸福。只要能看见他，只要他能睡在自己身旁，他都没有别的要求了。可是他实在没有时间陪他，以前隔着时差，现在隔着工作，他收购S公司的股份都是因为或许某天在上班时候还能看到他。  
他想找时间跟他说清楚，可他没有时间...

06  
第三天的时候曺圭贤已经恢复到了原来的状态，虽然和崔始源每天同睡一张床，可他也没再动过他，倒是香槟的味道让他睡眠质量比前好了不少。崔始源抽空发了条短信告诉曺圭贤，家里有一间屋子专门是有钢琴和各种乐器的，在地下室，他可以乘电梯去。曺圭贤则回复他今天有音乐节目要上晚上才能回来。于是崔始源让他带好抑制剂，曺圭贤回复，今天是和金厉旭一起上节目，没关系的。对话框就这么沉默了下来。曺圭贤在保姆车上划着手机，自嘲的笑了笑，这到底是什么关系呢，人们都说ex在一起不是尴尬就是吵，可他现在的关系也就是普通朋友吧。

到了拍摄棚，看到正在喝咖啡拍日常的金厉旭，厉旭看见了他，就赶紧跑了过来，淡淡的青葡萄的气息安抚了他不平静的心。他握着厉旭的手，心也安定了很多。靠着两个人的默契，录影十分顺利，现场即兴合唱的和音，抛梗接梗，谈以前的事情，实在不能再顺利，连MC都觉得录制过程简单的不可思议。结束录制之后，还专门和厉旭合影上传了SNS，引得一群贤旭女孩在评论区里尖叫，说活久见KRY还能等到售后的一天。从电视台离开之后顺路去了S公司总部，他知道昌珉应该还在公司，他所在的组合要回归了，应该还在练舞，不过后天就要飞日本了。昌珉很担心曺圭贤的发情期问题，虽然他接到电话是说没关系，但还是免不了担心。练舞室里只剩下他一个人，他是主唱，练舞需要的时间稍微比别人长一点，刚好圭贤带着炸鸡和啤酒来了。一推开门就是扑面的薄荷味道，看来这次回归还真是打算诱惑少女心啊。昌珉知道崔始源，他和曺圭贤以前大学住同一个宿舍，这些事情他都知道，连后来分手都知道。两个人聊了很多，昌珉还拍了吃剩下的炸鸡，鸡骨头和啤酒罐上传了SNS，显微镜女孩们发现图片里的一角出现了圭贤的衬衣和裤子。还没等她们反应过来，昌珉的ins story就是圭贤在练习室的视频，跳的正是昌珉的组合这次回归的舞，不过因为未公开，大家都不知道跳的是什么。

很快，Naver热搜就出现了曺圭贤，#依旧活跃 抒情偶像曺圭贤# #二十代末尾 曺抒情# #曺圭贤交际圈依旧活跃#。崔始源想装看不见都不可能了。他烦躁的扯了扯领带，今天应该能8点回家，把他打上自己的标记他都不知道他自己是谁是吧。一开打办公室的门，他的秘书差点以为老板开了十瓶香槟，一股浓厚的香槟味扑面而来，就算她是个beta都闻到了这么浓的信息素，这是谁惹了自己Boss了。

07  
曺圭贤回到家的时候已经是七点了，还有两天发情期就过去了，他就可以离开这间别墅了，揉了揉脖子，走进了电梯间，按下三楼的按钮直达卧室。舒服的泡了个澡之后，穿着浴袍躺在床上刷着综艺，平板是崔始源给他的，说密码就四位，他那么聪明肯定知道。他下意识的输入了崔始源的生日是不对的，又试了自己生日，瞬间就打开了，然而他并不惊讶，他现在还有一张银行卡的密码是崔始源的生日，懒得改罢了。平板里面没有什么娱乐的APP大都是工作用的，看来是崔始源自己用的平板了。他是想找个时间跟崔始源谈谈，不过，他不期待今晚或者明晚。他看着平板上的综艺，余光发现自己的手机屏幕突然亮了又灭，然后亮了又灭。暂停了视频拿起手机一看，是ins的消息提示：崔始源赞了你的图片，崔始源赞了标记你的帖子....曺圭贤心虚了，他甚至有种不好的预感。如果现在不是夜晚，他可能现在就跑回家了。虽然他也不确定，他跑回家，崔始源会不会直接找到他家....他咽了咽口水，希望这几个赞只是友好的赞，但当他眼皮开始跳的时候，他觉得不妙了。他关了平板，放在床头柜上，迅速刷了牙，打算睡觉装死。然而还没等他装死成功，电梯的门就开了。香槟味道的信息素随着打开的而蔓延开来，曺圭贤觉得今晚躲不过了。

“装睡？嗯？”崔始源的衬衣解开一半，露出结实的胸肌，一双手臂撑在圭贤身体两侧，俯身轻轻咬着他的耳朵，低声说道。“你是企鹅，怎么总干鸵鸟喜欢干的事儿呢？”圭贤撑不住了，本来就是发情期，容易撩拨得很。一阵甜美的柑橘信息素爆发了出来，像是一只汁水十足的柑橘等人采撷品尝。曺圭贤睁开眼睛看着压在自己身上的“野兽”，昏暗的房间只开着几盏灯，气氛说不出的暧昧。而他现在只感觉到了危险，被吃掉的危险。

崔始源唰的一下撩开被子，伸手解开曺圭贤的浴袍，一颗柑橘就这么剥了外皮，赤裸的展现在他面前，避无可避。  
“你...没喝醉吧？”圭贤小心翼翼的说道，他明知道崔始源的信息素就是香槟酒的味道，他还吐槽过，要当总裁的人连信息素闻着都比别人贵。虽然他只是上传了合照拜访了朋友，都是business的关系，但是他心虚，他藏在合照背后的私心就是刺激崔始源。他想报复他，却忘记了自己还住在他的家里，还是发情期，简直就是菜板上的肉，任人宰割...  
“我喝没喝醉，你曺酒鬼闻不出来？” 崔始源不着急，比前第一天，他更想细致的把眼前的柑橘一口一口吞入肚子。他轻轻舔舐着曺圭贤的耳廓，耳垂，到他的颈部，锁骨。一寸一寸的向下。本来信息素已经在不断的刺激着曺圭贤，加上崔始源的四处点火，让他难受的不行。他头一次主动的去解崔始源的皮带，他想要，他也知道自己今天就是活该，不如痛快点，少受点过长前戏折磨。  
“曺圭贤，你知道错了？”他已经吻到了圭贤的胸口，唇舌正围着他胸口的乳头打转，此时的圭贤确实是极易撩拨的。只是舔了几下，乳头就已经变得红润坚挺。  
“我...”他已经说不出话了，说什么都没有用了，还不如躺平算了。偏偏此刻崔始源停了下来，让曺圭贤一阵空虚，他这是又怎么了。  
“你今天，是不是故意的？”  
“我没...”曺圭贤不想承认，可是身上的信息素因为没有得到安慰而再次变得浓郁了起来。嗅到甜柑味道的崔始源笑了，笑得很坏。  
“你不承认，你就得不到缓解。”  
“我承认..承认什么。”曺圭贤觉得他还能忍  
“承认你是故意刺激我的。”  
“是，我就是故意刺激的你，这样的结果你就满意了？”  
“满意，很满意。”他再次扑了上去，在曺圭贤的脖颈胸口都留下红色的吻痕，甚至咬破了他的后颈的腺体给他打上了香槟味的标记。柑橘的味道和香槟的味道再次纠缠在了一起，他扔掉身上的衬衣，发疯了一样想抱住圭贤，想把他揉到自己的骨子里。圭贤也受到了刺激，捉住始源的阴茎开始上下撸动，他细长的手指，揽住了整根阴茎。始源开始喘着粗气，他能感觉到那双手是怎样的挑逗着他的敏感部位，他知道，他全都记得。他的手指也探入了圭贤的穴口，为他等下的插入做好准备。感觉到差不多湿润的时候，一下没入了穴口。他顺势把圭贤的双手举过头顶，按在床板上，下身一下一下的撞击着。圭贤突然觉得很委屈，他承认是要刺激崔始源的，他这样也是活该，可是，还不是为了能让他找个时间好好聊聊吗，怎么又突然变成这样了。他的眼眶红了，眼泪也流了出来。崔始源注意到了身下的人哭了，动作也稍微缓和了一点，俯身吻去他脸上的泪珠。还没等他开口，他感觉到了圭贤穴口的收缩，他快要高潮了，用力的几下抽插之后，终于在呜咽声中结束交合的过程。

08  
他松了手，不知道是不是自己手上的力气太大还是腰上的力气太大又弄疼了他。  
“崔始源...”他哑着嗓子说道，他从来都不喊他哥，尤其谈恋爱之后，平语自然的不能再自然。崔始源是晚一年上学，按照户口本的生日，遇到了早一年上学的圭贤，实际年龄始源比圭贤大，可圭贤非要用平语，他讨厌敬语，让他和始源之间像是有了隔阂。直到分手那天，他罕见的用了敬语，因为他承认了他和始源之间的隔阂。  
“宝贝，怎么了。”崔始源心疼了，他不想看见他哭的样子，就连分手都没有见到他哭，也只是平静。  
“你知道我有多恨你吗？”  
“我不知道，我以为你只是讨厌我。”  
“我恨你腾不出时间，我还恨你明明爱我却对我不闻不问！”

这是曺圭贤十年来压在心底的话。他一直爱着崔始源，才会让香槟的味道霸占着他的回忆。三天前在鼠兔被他带走的时候，他还有点念想，既然是回来了，是不是就能好好谈谈了，可是他没有，他依旧披星带月的奔走于家和公司之间，就算他们住在一起又怎么样，碰都碰不上。曺圭贤想，是不是因为时差的问题，才让他和崔始源之间有了隔阂。现在他才明白，他们两个的人生或许从那是就有了时差。

曺圭贤很少很少很少有这样歇斯底里的样子，他虽然不是出身什么像崔始源一样的大家族，可也算是书香门第，他从不会表现出这个样子，在外人面前永远是柔和随性甚至可爱的。只有在崔始源面前，才会这样，就连曾经的KRY组合成员都没见过。唯一一次是他分手之后和昌珉喝酒，在宿舍，昌珉也是第一次见到了圭贤疯狂的样子，也是最后一次，就连发情期他都能忍下来。

圭贤的话一个字一个字的砸在崔始源的心上。他长期的教养不允许他想圭贤一样爆发。但他也有绷不住的时候。  
“原来，你也不理解我。”崔始源的爆发是低沉的。他有点失望，他一直觉得曺圭贤是最理解他的人，他会爱上他，不仅是一见钟情那么简单，他从小生活在大家族中，长辈父母对他的期望压得他喘不过气，他除了拼尽一百分的努力没有别的办法。他有很多朋友，可是没有一个像是曺圭贤一样可以理解他的。他没有想到，曺圭贤也有不理解他的一天。  
“我理解，我尝试着去理解你，可是现在的你跟十年前的不一样了。你几乎不和我说话，就连聊天框都是干净的。我要怎么理解你....”

09  
崔始源陷入了沉默，这好像是他一直忽略的点。他一直在默默的一个人忍受着一切，不管是压力还是别的负面情绪。他从不习惯跟身边的人说，他像是一直在保持着一种什么神秘人设一样。这么多年来都是如此，就算是他在决定出国之前的时候都没有跟圭贤说，临走之前的一个月曺圭贤参加了歌唱比赛，他去了，他连夜赶去的。那天晚上，比赛结束就把圭贤带回了他住的酒店，那是他们的第一次，第二天醒来之后，他告诉了曺圭贤他下个月要出国的决定。他好像真的一直把自己是所有negative都隐藏了起来不教别人知道。他出国以后，虽然每天会给曺圭贤打电话，可来来去去也只是我爱你这样的字眼，他也没有跟圭贤提他每天都在做什么，只是说生活和学习都很忙，反而是圭贤每天都跟他讲他要成为练习生了，要成为歌手了，公司食堂的饭不好吃，学习和练习兼顾太累了，跟金厉旭又吵架了，这些圭贤和他说的细节他全部都记着，在他脑海的一个固定的位置，专属于曺圭贤的记忆。

原来，先关上门的，竟然是自己吗？

“对不起...”  
圭贤已经睡着了，大概是因为又是上床又是吵架，还跑了一天行程，早就累了，也或许是他终于对崔始源是失望了，等不到崔始源的回答就睡了，淡淡的甜柑香还在他的身边环绕着。崔始源轻轻的给他盖上了被子。他没有再靠近他，他恨他，那就不要里的太近了。

工作了一天的崔始源也很累，也很快就睡着了。

手机的闹钟准时的在早上五点叫他起床。他关掉了闹钟，冲了个冷水澡，连笔记本都没有拿出来，只是用平板发了一封邮件，今天他不去公司了。他知道曺圭贤需要更多时间休息，轻轻的吻了圭贤的唇瓣。换好运动服打算出门跑步，相比起在四楼的健身房进行室内运动，先去呼吸一些新鲜空气更好。

曺圭贤一觉睡到了八点才醒，他丝毫不知自己已经在睡梦中被人吻过了。看着身旁再次空荡荡的床，他又心灰意冷了起来，昨天的话他也没听进去吗...圭贤觉得自己可以死心了，他摸了摸后颈，那个被咬破的地方，算了，反正过一个月就会消失。

然而，没想到的是，当他看刚给昌珉发出消息说自己已经彻底放弃崔始源，打算起床去洗澡的时候却看见了穿着运动服的崔始源从电梯里出来。此时的崔始源已经慢跑过，锻炼过，甚至还抽空回了几封邮件处理了一个项目问题，三个小时的时间，他可以完全充分的利用。他戴着蓝牙耳机，肩上搭着脱下来的运动服外套，微笑的看着已经醒来的圭贤。

“你...”曺圭贤很惊讶，往常的这个时候，他不是都应该去公司了。  
“起了？”  
“嗯。”曺圭贤有点机械的点了点头。  
“要听音乐吗？去洗澡吧。我放点音乐”  
“你不用去公司吗？”  
“不用，今天陪你。”  
“我？”  
“嗯，陪你，没有工作打扰那种。”  
曺圭贤眯了眯眼睛，他觉得崔始源今天不正常，但今天并不是什么特殊日子。就算是圣诞节，也是下个月。还没等他想明白崔总为何这样。屋子里就响起了他自己的声音，他的第一支solo曲。  
“你不知道吧，你看这个。”崔始源把手机伸到曺圭贤眼前，那个界面是Melo，音乐播放器。DNA里显示的全都是他的歌曲，第一支solo曲播放是最多的，其次是他的正规solo一辑的主打和那首他自己作词作曲的涯月里。而播放次数他差点以为是自己眼花了。3万次...他是几乎每天都在听吗？  
“这可不是我买的账号哦，我从你以KRY的身份活动的时候就注册了这个账号。你的粉丝们总说切瓜，不过我只是冲着你的歌去的。真的很好听，我们圭贤的声音。”  
圭贤几乎要哭了。崔始源听进去了，他终于愿意跟他说了吗？他等的就是这样的崔始源啊。一个会回应他的始源，可是他还是有点怀疑，他到底能坚持这样多久，不管怎么样，目前还是做得不错。  
看见圭贤眼眶红红，崔始源又心疼了。不是omega吗，怎么也有易感期啊。  
“你个笨蛋！”  
“我怎么笨了？”  
“但是你现在聪明也不晚。”  
“我觉得你晚了。”  
“莫？”  
崔始源突然一下子扛起了圭贤在肩上  
“你要干嘛？一身汗臭，离我远点....”他拍打着始源的后背，但也不敢太大幅度，他怕自己一不小心栽下去  
“那就洗澡呗”  
圭贤没再扑腾，反正本来也要洗澡的...  
看着始源脱掉衣服，他突然想起第一天早上他发现的像是纹身一样的东西，怎么这会儿看不见了呢。  
“你是不是有纹身？”圭贤突然问道  
“嗯，只有一个。”始源愣了一下还是点了点头，他以为他纹在那个地方，圭贤看不到，看来他还是很仔细的嘛。始源蹲在浴池旁边伸出胳膊给他看。在他左臂的内侧一个青色的纹身“ kyuhyun”  
“我的名字？”圭贤伸手去摸那个纹身“疼吗？”  
“不算很疼。”  
“你什么时候纹的，我怎么不记得你有”  
“在跟你分手的第二天。”  
“你还有多少事情是没有告诉我的。”  
“我那时还在美国，纹身师问我，Is this name is your lover? 我说 Yes, he is.”  
“谁是你lover了”  
“你现在不是吗？”  
“那我也要看你的表现。”


End file.
